


I've Just Realised What All That Meant

by smartravenclaws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Harry Winchester, M/M, The Beginning, fanficfriday, how it happened, playing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartravenclaws/pseuds/smartravenclaws
Summary: Cas has been acting strange lately, and Harry wants to get to the bottom of it.When Castiel drops in and says "It is What it Is", all three of the Winchesters are confused.Will it end in tears? Or will it end in Destiel?----------My Friends and I are doing a comp between us called "Fan Fic Friday" where you have one night to make a 600 min word fan fic based off a prompt. I thought I might as well put them on here.





	I've Just Realised What All That Meant

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know before you read this:  
> \- IT HAS SPOILERS (if you have't seen season 12)  
> \- Harry is the Winchester’s sister, and she is my OC

“It Is What It Is”

“What the hell, Cas,” Harry asked. Castiel had randomly come out with this as soon as he popped in the room, and looked at Harry in the eyes.

Cas shrugged as he started walking towards the kitchen. Harry looked at Dean, then Sam with a quizzical look on her face. But her brothers had the same expression on their faces.

So she followed Cas into the kitchen to find him bending over and looking into the fridge, with a very serious expression on his face.

Harry was about to start asking questions as she leaned on the kitchen island, but Cas bet her to it.

“What happened to the burgers?” he inquired.

“The- the what now?”

“The burgers. I left some in the fridge from yesterdays dinner.” Cas looked up and directly at Harry for the second time today.

“We had them for lunch… Cas you were there!” Harry spoke uneasily now.

The Angel straightened up and closed the fridge door.

“I was.” He said as if he was a million miles away. 

“Cas, wh-” before Harry could ask her questions, he interrupted again. 

“I have to go” he stated simply. Most People would think that Castiel was emotionless, but Most People didn’t know Cas like the Winchesters did. Something was wrong.

So before Cas had a chance to blink out of the small kitchen, Harry jumped over the island and grabbed onto his arm.

“No, you don’t. We’re going to sort this out.” She started to pull his arm.

Unfortunately for Harry, he did not budge. “Ugh, I thought Jimmy was weak. Hey, Deeeeeaaaaannnnnn” she called out to her eldest brother for help.

As soon as she said Dean’s name, Cas started stepping backwards and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Harry noticed all this and looked at Cas carefully.

Once Dean had walked in with the confused look on his face from earlier, Cas’s eyes started darting all around the room, looking anywhere but at Dean.

Harry had a sudden realisation. He was embarrassed. And it has something to do with Dean.

Instead of embarrassing him more, Harry made a mental note to ask him about that later.

“Uh, Dean, can you please help me get Cas into the living room? Jimmy isn’t as weak as he used to be” she half-joked half-asked Dean, gesturing to her hand which had a handful of the beige trench coat. 

“Sure...” he replied, the confused tone still in his voice.

\-----------------------

After multiple unsuccessful attempts to move Cas, they finally decided to call Sam in and talk to Cas there. Harry got stuck with holding the Angel in the kitchen.

“Cas,” Sam started. “What is up with you? You’ve been dropping in and out all day saying these random things! And Harry told us that you couldn’t even remember having lunch with us.” He said sternly, but with a hint of kindness that was apart of Sam.

Cas didn’t answer, and he was still avoiding Dean’s eyes. 

Dean spoke up. “Cas!”

He looked up instantly and stared at Dean in the eye with unreadable emotions.

Dean recoiled a little bit at Cas’s sudden staring. Cas then turned to Harry, but with this time his expression was clear.

She gave him a little nod to let him know it was okay, and Cas 'zapped' them away.

\----------------------- 

Harry hated being transported with an Angel. It’s almost the exact same as how J.K. Rowling describes apparition in Harry Potter: like you’re being squeezed through a tiny tube that’s way too small for your body. 

After taking a moment to take in her surroundings and figure out where they were – the basement – she glanced back at Cas.

His expression was unreadable again. But this time it was because there was too many. His posture suggested he was embarrassed, while his face suggested worry. But his eyes were scared.

“Cas,” she said softly, hoping that he would tell her what was wrong this time. "It's okay. Everything is okay."

“Jack,” he paused and took a deep breath. “Jack showed me the future again.” His voice was shaky as he told Harry everything.

\-----------------------

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean had been freaking out about where their little sister and friend had gone. It wasn’t like Cas to disappear, and he knew that Harry hated travelling that way.

They had split up, looking all around the bunker for any sign of them.

Each time Dean yelled out a name, his voice grew more and more worried. He's already lost both of them before - he doesn't want to feel that pain again.

Sam stayed cool. It was unreasonable to freak out. Cas had probably wanted to talk to Harry alone, but he could have asked them to leave. He checked each room more careful than Dean, checking in conjoining rooms as well.

“Harry!” Sam yelled in a tone between fright and relief as his little sister appeared in the bedroom Sam was about to leave.

Harry blinked for a second as she stood there before her eyes lit up with excitement. “Come on! It’s happening!” she almost squealed as she ran forward and grabbed Sam’s hand, then pulled him forward with her.

She ran and didn't stop until she came to a door, which sent Sam flying into her back, almost knocking her over.

She held a finger to her lips, telling Sam to be quiet. They crept into the room, to see Cas standing in front of Dean, their chests only centimetres apart.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice said, but his candy green eyes were focused on Cas’s bright blue. “What are you doing?”

“What I should have done a long time ago”

Cas’s lips crashed into Dean’s, and Dean’s eyes widened in surprise before he sunk into the kiss. Dean was always the one to act first and think later

Sam leaned over to Harry, who were both still at the door, watching. Harry’s face was full of pride and happiness, while Sam was purely confused. 

“What am I looking at?” he whispered to her. 

She grinned at him, and whispered back to him: “It Is What It Is”

A look of realisation dawned Sam before his confused expression returned.

“Come on, we should give them some privacy” she pulled on Sam’s arm, and Sam moved willingly, but his confused expression still didn’t change.

Harry closed the door behind them before she would see anything she would regret seeing for the rest of her life.

"Come on, Sammy." She patted him on the back. "It'll sink in soon" she laughed as she led Sam back to the kitchen to eat the last burger she had hid from Cas at lunch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Friends and I are doing this thing called "Fan Fic Friday", where we have one night to write a fanfic based off a prompt given by someone. It has to a min of 600 words, and the best part is sharing them at lunchtime! ;)
> 
> Anyway, I might not extend this story, but it's here for ya'll (wow thats a funny word (I'm not american) ) 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Maddie :)


End file.
